Roomies and love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o and Liosia just became roommates and they are going to work at the same hospital. Soon love blooms between them. Two chapter story sequel will be posted soon.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was living alone in an apartment. He was looking for a roommate. So he put an ad in the paper. About a week later he got a call. "Hello," Lion-o said.

"Yes I am interested in the roommate you put up," the voice said. The voice was female.

"Great, come over later and we'll talk," Lion-o said.

"Okay, bye," the voice said.

Lion-o got his place ready and brushed his hair. Then he picked up his pet. "Come on Snarf you are going to have a bath," Lion-o said.

Snarf wasn't too happy about it. He cried and squirmed and gave Lion-o big sweet eyes to make him change his mind but Lion-o wasn't going to budge. He gave Snarf a bath and now he was finished.

"There all done," He said. There was a knock on his door. He opened it.

"Hello I am here to meet you about the roommate ad," she said.

"Great I was expecting you, come in," Lion-o said. "I'm Lion-o Roarson," he said.

"I'm Liosia Clawer," Liosia said coming into the apartment. "This is a nice place," she said. Then she saw Snarf. "You have a pet he's cute, come here boy!" she said.

Snarf scampered up and began to beg for attention. Liosia started to pet him. "His name is Snarf," Lion-o said.

"Nice too meet you Snarf," Liosia said.

"Here is my room," Lion-o said. "There is bathroom, and there is your room," he said. "you already saw the living room and kitchen." he said.

"This is nice place, I am ready to move in," Liosia said.

"Great," Lion-o said.

Lion-o helped Liosia move in. "There, that takes care of that," Liosia said.

Liosia talked to her parents they said they hope she and her new roommate have separate beds. "We do and rooms," Liosia said.

Lion-o's parents said the same thing. "Yes separate beds and rooms," Lion-o said.

"Well if you two get into a serious relationship remember to use protection," Claudius said.

"Yes sir," Lion-o said.

It was dinner time so they ordered pizza. They had dinner and went to bed. "I'm going to work tomorrow, I work at local hospital as a medical student," Lion-o said.

"Really me too," Liosia said.

"Which hospital?" Lion-o asked.

"Thundera hope," Liosia said.

"That's where I work we can car pool," Lion-o said.

"Great," Liosia said. "Well good night," she said.

"Night," Lion-o said and they both went to bed.

The next morning. Lion-o fed Snarf and got ready. Liosia got ready for the day too. "Now that we are ready we can go to work now," Lion-o said.

"Then let's go," Liosia said.

They climbed into Lion-o's car and they made it to Thundera hope hospital.

"Welcome you two must be our new med students," the doctor said.

"Yes I am Lion-o Roarson," Lion-o said.

"I am Liosia Clawer," Liosia said.

"Nice to meet you," the doctor said. "Lion-o you are studying to be an obstetrician right?" he asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Then you will be heading for the maternity ward which is over there," the doctor said. "Liosia you are studying to be a pediatrician the children's ward is that way," he said.

"Thank you," Lion-o and Liosia said.

They went to their separate work stations in the hospital. "Hey did you see the new guy who's a new obstetrician? Lion-o Roarson?" one of the lady's asked.

"Yes I saw him," Another lady said.

"Isn't he just so handsome," the first lady said.

"He's such a dream boat," the second lady said.

"I know Lion-o," Liosia said.

"How do you know him?' the ladies asked.

"Well I met him when I saw his add for a roommate, at first I didn't know it was a guy, so called him and now I'm his roommate, I talked to the land lord and he said he didn't mind, he said people now a days do stuff like that," Liosia said.

"I see and you are?" the first lady asked.

"My name is Liosia Clawer," Liosia said.

"Oh you are the new pediatrician." the first lady said.

"You know I think soon you and Lion-o will have a little romance starting Liosia," the second lady said.

"I don't know," Liosia said.

"You are living in his apartment you will go into the friend zone, and then you will go into the relationship zone," the second lady said.

"Sound like definite romance waiting to happen, and I hope it happens," the first lady said.

"Thanks, but I doubt that because even though most guys say I'm pretty they say they rather date another girl because they are hot," Liosia said.

"Oh some guys are just idiots." the first lady said.

"Hey!" a young male nurse said.

"Sorry," the first lady said.

"But your not wrong," he told her. "My cousin can be such an idiot when it comes to girls, he just dates girls who are blonde." he said. "He doesn't care if there are other pretty girls who like him." he said.

"Definitely an idiot." the second lady said.

"I just want to date a girl who is smart, kind, and accepts me for who I am," the young male nurse said.

"Well at least you think there is more to a girl than looks," Liosia said.

"I sure do," he said.

"Well we better get to work," Liosia said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia worked on a regular basis at the hospital. They helped pay the rent and take care of Snarf. But they would also talk. Liosia was even showing Lion-o how to cook. "Just follow the recipe," Liosia said.

"Thanks Liosia," Lion-o said.

"No problem," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia were growing closer and closer as the months passed. They worked well at the hospital. They often had coffee or lunch together.

After six months they were now in a relationship.

Their coworkers saw them together often and had guessed right about the relationship.

After a five more months Lion-o and Liosia did it for the first time together. But Lion-o noticed when they woke up he forgot to use protection. "Liosia I'm sorry I forgot to use protection," Lion-o said.

"It's alright," Liosia said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia enjoyed going to work still and had a great deal of it to do. A couple of weeks later Liosia felt sick and took a pregnancy test. It was positive and she showed it to Lion-o. "I'm going to be father," Lion-o said and then he hugged her and kissed her. Then showed her a ring. "I was going to asked you to marry me next month but I think now is the best time, will you marry me Liosia?" he said.

"Yes," Liosia said.

Then Liosia and Lion-o called their parents and told them about the engagement and Liosia's pregnancy. They were surprised but happy.

The wedding was held a week later.

Lion-o and Liosia fixed up Lion-o's old room into their bedroom and were going to make Liosia's old room into a nursery. "I have gained some weight," Liosia said.

"Natural your pregnant," Lion-o said.

"I mean look," Liosia said. "I'm only 10 weeks and look a visible belly," she said.

"Hmm, that is strange, it's possible there is more than one in there," Lion-o said.

"I trust you love because you are obstetrician." Liosia said.

"I know, and I hope you will be alright because multiple births are high risk," Lion-o said.

"We will find out when I see the doctor today." Liosia said.

Once at the doctor's office they sat down and they were waiting. "Liosia Roarson," the nurse said.

"Hello Dr. Felton," Lion-o said.

"Hello Dr. Lion-o and Liosia Roarson," Dr. Felton said. "Hmm, you look more pregnant than it says right here," he said.

"We thing it's multiples," Lion-o said.

"That makes sense," Dr. Felton said. He did an ultrasound. "Hmm, let's see, one, two, three, four. There are four babies, you two are having quadruplets," he said.

"Wow," they said.

"Yes wow, congrats." Dr. Felton said. "You two are very lucky it's hard to naturally conceive quadruplets," he said.

"We need to get a house, and move out of our apartment it's too small for our family." Lion-o said.

"You got that right let's start looking," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia began looking at houses. Then they found a nice place it had three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and three bathrooms. It was in their price range too. They looked at it and it was in good condition. The house was lovely and it had a good feel. So after talking to they bought the house.

Lion-o's and Liosia's parents helped them move in. Everything was all set up.

Lion-o and Liosia were looking forward to having their sweet little babies.


End file.
